McMMO
Elysium makes use of the McMMO plugin. Skills List of McMMO skills include: *Acrobatics - decreases fall damage, and increases dodge chance *Mining *Fishing - increase fishing speed and loot *Brewing - increases brewing speed and unlocks new potions. *Herbalism - increases drops from farming *Swords - increases sword damage *Bows - increases bow damage *Axes - increase axe damage and abilities *Unarmed *Woodcutting *Taming Both the McMMO's repair skill and excavation skill have been disabled on Elysium. Level Cap All McMMO skills on Elysium have been capped at level 500, except for unarmed which has been capped at level 100. This was done to prevent the skills from becoming over-powered. Skill Training *Bows: Try killing mobs in the nether, killing any mob with a fired arrow will raise this stat as well. *Unarmed: Punching any mob without a item in your hand(including non-weapons)will raise this stat. Killing endermen in the End is a recomended method for training this skill. *Herbalism: Try breaking wild flowers, planting and breaking farm crops such as Pumpkins, Melons, Wheat, Cocoa Beans, Potatoes, and Carrots, and breaking items spawned from bonemeal can also raise this stat. *Mining: All mining in general will raise this stat. Enderstone mining in the End is recommended as a fast method for training this. *Swords: Try killing Guardians, killing any mob with a sword will also raise this stat. *Acrobatics: Try falling from small heights, the higher your Acrobatics, the farther you can fall, so it's recommended you start with small drops. *Fishing: This one is obvious, just go fishing! Catching anything from your fishing rod adds to this stat, but beware you can fish up live TNT and Poison Splash Potions! Run off into the water away from the TNT to avoid most of the damage, but there is little you can do to avoid the Splash Potions, so be careful! *Taming: Try taming wild animals, examples being Ocelots, Wolves, and Horses. Breeding Wolves or Ocelots also raises this skill, but only small amounts. *Alchemy: This is simple, just brew potions! You have to brew Minecraft potions, so of course, brewing things from the servers brewing plugin won't attribute to your Alchemy stat. *Axes: Try killing mobs of any sort, as long as you kill them with an Axe, it'll attribute to this stat. *Woodcutting: Just cut down trees! It adds more to your stat if you use an Axe to cut the tree, Be aware that this stat is only added to when chopping wood logs, not wooden items or leaves. Breaking Huge Mushrooms with an axe will also reward xp for this skill. High-scores The player with the highest total level in McMMO is currently Pe5t_C0ntrol. (Please edit to add more details) Parties Integrated with the McMMO plugin, is also the party feature. This feature allows party members to share xp gains with other members within 50m radius. For more details, check out the McMMO wiki page: http://mcmmo.wikia.com/wiki/Parties References *Some tips for skill training were provided by Pe5t_C0ntrol. *To see full list of other contributors, please view the "edit History" page. Category:Plugins